The Glimmerous Fop
by MadFox32
Summary: Ema Skye is having a bad day, and Klavier decides to cheer her up in the most awkward way possible. Also a feel-good explanation of why Ema doesn't appear in AA5. Ema/Klavier :3


I hope you guys like this ship as much as I do. This explains some mysteries of the last two games, which is always a plus. Just a warning, this has spoilers from basically every Phoenix Wright game ever made, except the last one. This story takes place shortly after Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. Oh, and I don't own the characters. Sorry.

_Where's the __fraulein__ detective? I can't find her anywhere._

Klavier had an important case tomorrow, and he had asked Ema to look into something over three hours ago. Surely she would have been done by the time he had started looking for her fifteen minutes ago. _Even Herr Forehead is easier to find than this._

Klavier was beginning to give up when he heard noise coming from the women's restroom. Since prosecutor Von Karma had gone on vacation to Germany, there was only one girl who it could be. He sat awkwardly outside the bathroom. _It's been ten minutes. I know girls are supposed to take longer, but this is ridiculous. _Klavier took out his cell phone and dialed the chief prosecutor's number.

"Prosecutor Gavin?"

"Ja… I've been waiting outside the fraulein's restroom for ten minutes now, and… err… Ema hasn't come out yet."

"Grnk…! Are there no females in this entire department?!"

"Nein… If there were, I wouldn't have called."

"Then I guess you'll just have to go in there…"

"H- Herr Edgeworth!"

_He hung up._

Klavier crept up to the door, pressing his ear up against it. _Is she… crying?_

"Fraulein Detective?"

"Go away."

"I have special permission to go in there if you won't come out."

"Then use it. See if I care." Klavier opened the door, and saw Ema sitting on the sink, her back pressed against the mirror. "Gahh! I wasn't actually expecting-"

"Will you come out now?"

"No." Klavier walked inside and sat next to her. _If Herr Forehead ever hears about this…_

"I don't like to see a fraulein cry. What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Please, Ema?" She blinked in surprise. Klavier never used her name.

"I really don't want to. I mean, you seem like you have it all together. You're all smiley, and popular, and everyone loves you. You wouldn't understand."

"Ema… That's not true at all."

"Evidence is everything in court."

"Well, sorry if I'm not used to doing a cross-examination…" Klavier thought very carefully. "I'm lonelier than you might think."

"You can walk into a restaurant and sit with whoever you'd like, and they'd swoon over you. I don't see how that qualifies as loneliness."

"Achtung… Everyone close to me has betrayed me. Daryan was found to be a murderer, and the rest of my band mates were furious that I sent Daryan to jail. That's why the band broke up. And then, I helped Herr Forehead send my brother back into solitary. And now, Herr Forehead has barely spoken to me since. Who do I have left, Ema?" Ema looked up at him, who was staring up at the ceiling of the bathroom.

"I never really stopped to think about the fop's emotional state." Her sarcasm was rendered useless by the softness of her words.

"Nein… Nobody really does." He noticed his own name on the ceiling, surrounded by hearts. _They're all empty._ Maybe he was getting too philosophical about this.

"I… I haven't gone anywhere."

"I thought I was just a glimmerous fop."

"You are, but I'm still there for you." Klavier let the words sink in, words he hadn't heard for years. Could he really believe them, though? There was a pause.

"Now will you tell me why you were crying?"

"It's a really dumb reason." Ema fiddled with her glasses.

"Try me." Ema sighed.

"I don't know… I'm just really upset still that I didn't pass my proficiency test for forensic science. It's been my dream since I was a little kid, and when I see the forensic team come in and poke holes in the ground with thermometers to dig up coins, I feel really stupid."

"I always wondered about that. You're a smart fraulein, and a dedicated one too."

"But I still failed."

"Was the test really difficult?"

"The first question asked what the word 'forensic' meant."

"Well, what does forensic mean?"

"Anything pertaining to the application of scientific methods and techniques to the investigation of crime," she recited.

"So how did you fail?"

"Klavier… That's the answer I wrote. Apparently that was wrong." Ema bowed her head in shame.

"I'm no forensic scientist… But that seems like a correct answer to me. Did they give you back your test?"

"Well… No… But I took some pictures of it while the teacher wasn't looking." She pulled out a smart phone, her case adorned with fingerprints and a magnifying glass. She flipped through some photos that Trucy must have taken when she wasn't looking, and stopped, looking sadly at her test. She handed the phone to Klavier. The test was made up of twenty questions, all requiring a written response. It seemed as if she had to do several labs to get the answers to all but the first question.

"You only missed passing by one question," he noted.

"If I actually knew what forensic science was, I would have passed," she spat.

"Ema… I don't believe this test was graded fairly."

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to show this to Herr Edgeworth. There's no way that this test is fair."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a forensic scientist, but I know enough to tell that there's no way that you could have failed."

"Do you- do you really think so?"

"Ja." Klavier took the phone, and headed out of the bathroom.

"Prosecutor Gavin? What were you doing in there?" The newest prosecutor, some kind of goth with a fondness for large birds, stood outside with a smirk.

"Nein… I don't have enough time to explain." Klavier took off running, not wanting to have to talk to him. Ema, realizing what he was doing, followed. The new prosecutor just laughed.

"Achtung! Herr Edgeworth?"

"Err… Yes, Prosecutor Gavin? Did you sort out your little problem?"

"I think I need your help."

"I am NOT going in- oh, hello Ema. What is your issue?"

"I think Ema's forensics proficiency test was graded unfairly." Klavier showed the chief prosecutor the cell phone.

" I have to agree, albeit I don't understand why." Edgeworth thought carefully.

"Well… What should I do?" Ema seemed very confused by the newest turn of events. Klavier grinned.

"You're going to need a prosecutor."

(0)

Ema sat in the prosecutor's lobby, crying. Klavier, exhausted after the events of the trial, walked over to her and sat down.

"Ema… Why on earth are you crying?"

"I don't know what else to do. I'm a forensic scientist now. After all those years of being angry at everyone, I don't have anyone to snackoo anymore." She smiled at the prosecutor, tears falling from her face.

"If you really want to snackoo someone, I know someone with a particularly large forehead that would make a perfect target." Klavier grinned. He had **finally **beaten Herr Forehead in a case. Even if he cared about finding the true culprit above all else, it felt really good to see the defense attorney surrender.

"Klavier… I don't know how I could possibly thank you enough. I have everything I've ever wanted, thanks to you and Mr. Wright." She looked up at him with admiration.

"What did Mr. Wright do for you?"

"Oh, you must not have known about that case. You see…" Ema told him the story of how her sister had been Gant's puppet for years, and how Mr. Wright had brought her back to her old self.

"And then I took away his badge… I think I understand why you hated me."

"Yeah. I probably scared Apollo with my rantings about the glimmerous fop who ruined my life. But it was also you who helped him get it back, so I forgive you." She smirked.

"What exactly did you say to Herr Forehead?"

"Your chains are distracting, you're a glimmerous fop… Oh, and we had to get shoeprint samples from everyone involved in the case, and I had to notice that you had custom made shoes." Klavier laughed.

"Are you sure it was just the chains that distracted you?" He gave her his best smile.

"Ugh. That smile, too. I'll bet you spend more time brushing your teeth than you do investigating crime scenes." _That's actually surprisingly accurate…_

"Do you still find me distracting?"

"I still think you're a glimmerous fop."

"I'll take that as a yes." Klavier grinned. Suddenly, a sound similar to an angry bear came from her stomach. "Hungry, ja?"

"I ran out of snackoos halfway through the trial."

"You know, from what I've seen from Herr Forehead, it seems like it's customary to go out for a celebratory lunch when you win a trial. Care to join me? I'll pay."

"Sure. Who knows when the next time you win a trial will be?" Ema smirked, and Klavier just laughed.

(0)

Klavier and Ema walked down the street to Klavier's favorite German restaurant. They talked for an hour, only stopping to eat. After talking about gangsters, footprints, fire, music, and forensic science, Klavier realized something. _I have a crush on Fraulein Skye._ _And she doesn't seem to have one on me. _Klavier had never had this problem, ever. He decided that he wasn't going to let this last for very long. For the next twenty minutes or so, he did the best he could to change this, to no avail.

"Hey, Klavier?"

"Ja?"

"I really should be getting home."

"Can I take you back to your car back at the courthouse, at least?"

"Err… I was planning on walking, actually. I don't own a car."

"Is it a long walk?"

"You could say that. Six miles is a bit far, but I like walking."

"A bit? Achtung, you should come home with me."

"Oh… You've already done more than enough for me today."

"Nein, I wouldn't want to ride home by myself, would I? I might get lonely." Ema sighed.

"Fine, if it would really make you happy."

The two walked back to the parking lot of the courthouse. "Where's your car?"

"I only drive my car in the winter. I normally use my motorcycle."

"Wait… I am **not **riding on a motorcycle! Do you know how dangerous those things are?!"

"Nein… I've been driving them for years, and I've never so much as gotten a scratch. If it would make you feel better, I can take the back roads."

"Well… All right." Klavier climbed on, and invited Ema to hop up behind him. "Um… What am I supposed to hold on to?"

"The driver." Klavier grinned.

"You can't be serious-" Before Ema could jump off, Klavier twisted the left handle, and the motorcycle jerked forwards. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him tightly.

"I hate you, you glimmerous fop."

"Ich liebe dich, too." Klavier grinned, knowing the detective had no idea what he was saying.

(0)

They covered the six miles somewhat quickly, despite Klavier driving as slowly as he would allow himself to.

"Thanks, Klavier."

"Nein, I should be thanking you, fraulein." Klavier smiled as sweetly as he knew how. Ema looked into his eyes. _I've got her now._"I had an amazing time with you."

"Um… Klavier?"

"Ja?"

"I know what ich liebe dich means." Klavier gasped.

"I think... Ich liebe dich auch." The words rang in his head. He leaned over and kissed her, and she kissed back gently. They broke apart, and Klavier twirled a piece of her hair around his finger, smiling.

"I still think you're a glimmerous fop, though."


End file.
